lustimefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lu's Time (série)
Lu's Time (撸时代) aussi connu sous le nom "Era of LoL" est un web anime chinois créé par le Penta Studio. Diffusé pour la première fois en octobre 2013, la saison 2 est actuellement en cours de diffusion. La saison 1 compte 14 épisodes. Un nouvel épisode sort tous les 26 du mois. Synopsis L'histoire tourne autour d'un groupe d'amis étudiants qui jouent au célèbre jeu League of Legends. Elle raconte leur vie, leurs relations, leurs passés tout ça avec du fan service un peu fou. Comment ils ont formé leur équipe de jeu pro-amateure "KYA", leur chemin pour devenir de vrais "pros" et leurs choix entre la vie IRL et la vie de joueur pro. Personnages Room 401 - The boys dorm. Mao Zhiqiang (aka, Mao, Moron, Cat eat Shit) The centre character. The passive inner-brave type. Plays support.... Was Yasuo in season 2 opening Lu Saolong (aka, blonde head, Sao Long ) The pervy annoying joke-cracking character. He tend to pick on other people, and sometimes have his temper gets the better of him, but does have strong will and determination on things . Was Lucian in season 2 opening Wu Jiu (aka, Dog Bro, Bro Jiu) - A mature student with dark, mysterious past. Have some refrence with gang and mafia, underground figure. Was the dog character... Jiaoyang Ye (aka. Fatty, Jiao Jiao) - Hes fat and he is camp. He is the butch riven. Pretty much just here to crack joke. Room 301. The room downstair. Zuochuan Yang (aka. Lamb Kebab, white head) - The cool anti-hero character, extremily skilled at playing high skill cap assasin champions (yes, Master Yi needs skill). He exist seems just to be "the silent type" and fan services... lots, lots of yaoi fan services. Maybe I will do rest of the character later, low on time LOL. Histoire Saison 1 Arc 1 - Daily arcs introducing character, whacky lifes and whacky games. Saolong (Yellow hair) fall down from the balcony, expected Zuoqiang (lamb Kebab) to catch him, however he grabbed onto his pants resulted stripping him and dropped him down to the floor, luckily some brushes broke his fall. Arc 2 - The grudge. Saolong broke his laptop and needs data recovery for his works while the gang was planning to get some midnight snack. They met Zuoqiang at the PC shop, pawning his laptop for some money; Saolong begin to tease him but Zuoqiang ignores him. The shop keeper tries to rip him off by charging him insane amount of money for data recovery, and refuse to back down from his deal. Totally pissed off, Saolong decides to go to the internet cafe for games to calm down, while the gang heads to a kebab restruant. Saolong met Zuoqiang in the cafe, and challenged him to a 1v1, Zuoqiang agrees, if the loser pays for their bill on the cafe. ofc, Saolong got dominated, and he refused to give up until he got raped like 10+ rounds. Out of fuel and money, Saolong noticed an ad on local LAN tournament with cash prize, and he signed everyone in, under the team name KDY. Arc -3 The tournament. Mao Tiantian (the main character's cousin, one of the protagonist.. yeah I shouldve introduced everyone first bt im low on time today) instantly recongised a team under the name Juicy Baby in the match list. Upon requesting for detail, the gang was overwhelmed and harassed by a group of Juicy Baby fans..(mostly fat virgins males). They introduces Juicy Baby, a hot female streamer/gamer godess, with shit lots of views and followers, and unlike KacyTron, she is pretty good at the game as well. In the first round, they fought against the Juicy Baby fans. The fanboys went full troll mode, tower diving the protagonist at lv1, giving a penta for 1 kill (WORTH LAWL) because he insulted their godess Juicy Baby, then they surrendered at 20 for jokes. They also manage to beat some other unimportant teams as well, wont be mentioned later. Arc -4 Juicy Baby VS KDY Juicy Baby enters the cafe and was immediately recongnised by Tiantian, she called her real name; Zhu Cuihua (a northen Chinese pesant girl name), and angered her. She proceed on BITCH SLAP Tiantian, leaving her in shock. The other girl tries to start a catfight but the team stops her. Juicy Baby then start taunting Tiantian, bring in up past event. Tiantian (she act more like a coach and manager role for the team) decides to replace the midlaner and play against Juicy herself, for vengence. Arc - 5 - The Past. Their grudge started back in high school. Tiantian wanted to become the new student president, and reform the school council. She visited Juicy and wants her to join, but she refused. Still, Tiantian worked very hard to keep her campaign running, doing charities, helping communities etc etc. However during election day, right before her speech, Juicy showed up and played a voice recording from Tiantian's previous visit to her. The recording was edited and made Tiantian sounds like her goal to do all this is to steal all the student council's funding and been corrupt. Out of pure anger, Tiantian raised her hand and tries to smack Juicy, only tao have Juicy faked out, pretending she got slapped, fall over and begin to cry. Her fake act completely destroyed Tiantian's campaign and hardwork. and turned her supporters into haters. Few bits are revealed later but im gonna jam these bits all into this arc. Later, Tiantian went emo mode and ripped her election speech to shread and burned all the campaign materials. Zhiqiang told her not to give up, and was manage to piece up the shredded paper to its original state. However, Tiantian still refused to countinue, and let Juicy won the election out of sympathy vote. Arc - 6 The Game The game didn't went well. Juicy dominated Tiantian on mid (Syndra vs Lux, no shiet mate) . She constantly taunt Tiantian, angers her and caused her to make more mistakes, the bot lane isn't doing too well because Zhiqiang is worried about his cousin, lossing focus to his game. Despite been winning, Juicy is still raging at his team for small errors, all she wants is her Mejan stacks and wanted his team to serve and protect her like a queen. Luckily, KDY's top lane Trydemere (Jiao, the butch sissy guy) was farming and doing well. While Juicy's team decides to go for Baron, Trydemere was able to tank Amumu's ulti and few other crowd controls as well as Syndra's flash. They did burn Trydemere's ulti so Juicy thinks they wont be able to contest, telling her team to get in the baron pit as she was very confident. (by raging at her team) Everyone rushes towards Baron. Zhiqiang (AP+tanky Nunu support) flashed from behind the baron pit in attempt to steal it by channelig his ulti (WTF Y U NO Q?) Juicy tells everyone to focus him, only to have Saolong (Lee Sin) sheilded Nunu (WTF AP VVVORTIC SUPPORT LEE SON?). The entire KDY arrives, engage epic team fight but EPIC, EPIC dialogues. （will translate soon TM) Nunu manage to finish his channel, stole baron and knocked out 4 of Juicy's team, only to have Juicy (Syndra) survived by using barrier... then she got FALCON punched to death by support Nunu... with EPIC SPEECH again. I leave this scene here, its epic, see if for yourself. 6:04 Arc 7 - The final boss Despite defeating Juicy Baby, the tournament must go on. They encounter the next team... a team consisted 4 random children... and 1 formidable enemy who carried them through all the previous matches - Zuochuan. And I need to go now, I might countinue this post if you guys are intrested. Season 2 is a lot more complicated and is presented like a flashback. We already know Zhiqiang later became a pro gamer, however his team didnt follow his step and went into other various jobs. Sorry for not finishing but I got early shift tommrow so I need ma sleep. Sorry for gramma errors as well since I didnt check it. I did translate and sub the first episoldes, and might consider to do so in the next month. I am busy with my job bt im leaving later this month and is moving to China to live off my famliy's money... then I would have enough time to do stuff like this Catégorie:Éléments de la Série